Love will find a way
by LumineNightshade35
Summary: I do not own Black Butler or any of its Characters. I wish though that would be so cool. This is about the demons in the demon world and some of its aspects and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Love will find a way.

She stood there in a pit of blackness in a field of blue iris. She could not believe that she was there at that moment everything seemed okay. Her life changed after she met the Crow demon that was what his name was Crow. But now he worked as a butler for the new Lord Phantomhive. An eterenal being to that and was now named Sebastion. She closed her eyes smiling. She accepted the name Crystal a beautiful gem full of life. But she was what most would call an Angel Demon and that is what Sebastion nicknamed her with her new name Angel.

She was in love with him deeply trully. She had met him when she was a child always believing in the demons world having wanted to live forever herself.  
She was killed at one point but he saved her. He had watched her for a long time before he choose to come to her. She watched over him helping him when it was needed. She smiled tears filling her blue eyes that were perfect she moved her slight wings black feathers. She could have been an angel in another life but she smiled despite all that.

she heared a noise behind him stepping back and turning her black hair spun around her slender frame wearing a black featherd tutu with high stilleto shoes. Her face broke into a smile before running towards the male that came into view. He had came to check up on her once in awhile in the council of demons she was awaiting to be made a true demon with her own contract.

He caught her in a tight grip smiling at the beautiful woman infront of him.  
They had met a very long time ago and couldn't help but smile at her. It had been so long since he had seen her in a human form she had taken some aspects of what she used to be as a very young woman centuries ago and put them with what now was her own form. He inspected her up and down like always looking for any changes. He started at the top of her head running his clawed hand softly through her raven black hair. He could have called her Raven but Angel was more perfect for her as well as the name Crystal. He then went down to her face feeling her full wonderful darkned lips the sharp fangs inside smiling up at him as well as her beautiful blue angled eyes that were so dark you would think she was simply a normal looking girl.  
The more he went the more in love he felt that she had the largest chest he has ever seen she had a full bossom and he loved playing with it in every play timet hey had. The woman was very slender herself even though tightly bound by the dress she wore that day. He noticed the high stileltos wanting to be a demon she accepted it fully.

The days they spent together when he wasn't under a contract he loved holding her and playing with her hair in some cases he didn't think he could ever love someone like her. He debated for centuries after meeting her wanting to tell her how he felt. Countless times he tried to say the words but they never wanted to come to him he started to panic and freak out sometimes. He had never felt this way to anyone person he met. He had done a thousand contracts a thousand things capturing souls feeding a few to her to keep her alive. It broke him to see her this way having to live off any souls he could share with her. He ran a hand down her cheek knowing he had to tell her to set her free somehow. But the words never came. He thought back to the day he met her he should have let her die but when she met him she had smiled so full of respect for the lowly demon. He couldn't help but take her in and love her.

She saw how he was. He could never hide anything from her she spoke finally wondering what was wrong as she looked at him speaking gently. "Crow what is wrong you seem sad?" She spoke gently to him.

He smiled at her knowing she worried for him alot before answering back the same love he felt flowing from his voice. "Of course Angel just thinking about you" He said with a smile.

She could not help but love him so she went up and pressed her lips to his own.. He was surpised but kissed her back whispering that he loved her loved her so much it hurt him daily. She kissed him again loving him even more then he thought possible.

Demons all around them had gathered to witness that moment smiling at the two of them. Nodding full of respect for them.

Will they get married? Will they end up falling more deep for each other? Or will one of them end up dying this time and never coming back. Find out next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love will find a way PArt 2

Crystal smiled as she sat in her house she played with the edge of her skirt. She had known Sebastion for awhile since he resuced him She was his angel and he was her crow. They had gotten along very well. They had finally told each other they loved one another but they weren't sure where to go from there.

He came home one day neverous. He didn't know how he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend she made him flustered everytime she spoke to him. "Hey Angel" He spoke softly walking inside the house they shared. "Hey Crow" She whispered back kissing him tenderly.

He kissed her back wrapping her in his arms rubbing his clawed hand against her. She could not help but smile at the demon she was in love with. He had made her this way. She loved him every damn day of the week.

He laid her upon the bed rubbing her back softly kissing her once more. He did not know what to say or how to speak around her. But he took in a deep breath looking down into her blue eyes. "Angel I wantt I want to ask you something. I have never really felt this way before and I hope you will accept." He said softly as he looked at her. She looked at him softly in some of her confusion at the male infront of her. He took another breath to keep going. " Angel will you be my girlfriend?" He said in one soft breath he looked at her softly before a smile broke upon her face kissing him deeply yet passionatly.

"Yes" She said before then kissing him back. He began to tug on her clothing not really caring if they only just got together he wanted her and wanted her like no one eles before. Soon she was naked under him he stared at the curves of her body before a deep blush formed upon his face. He turned looking up at him softly blushing herself as he ripped off his clothes arching himself over the female allowing their wings to form around them.

She felt him press himself into her as she let a soft tender moan go from her lips as she felt him pump. She couldn't help but moan his name her eyes starting to close before arching back further into a deep love for him. He was falling fof rim keeping him softly.

They kept going like for about two hours before they both passed out closing their eyes they both panted from the pleasure. Falling asleep they held one another softly.

The next day she woke up first running her hand through his hair kissing him softly again before going to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Even though she was a demon now she liked to eat so did he. Souls were rare for her so she smiled none the less before feeling someones arms around her body. "Hey love sleep well." A males voice said behind her. She knew already that it was her Crow turning she kissed him softly before smiling.  
"I slept very well thank you love." She spoke in return kissing him again. 


End file.
